Rainwhisker ReBorn
by Clawtail
Summary: Rainwhisker is killed by a tree branch one terrible night while searching for Lionkit. But, he is re-born as Ferncloud's kit, Rainpaw. But what will happen when Hollysand and Ashfur's kit, Scarredkit, Murders another kit, and then tries to kill Rainpaw?
1. The Death Of Rainwhisker

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!!!

So I Made a story about him and what would happen if he were re-born.

READ AND REVIEW!!

"I Can't find him!" Squirrelflight yelped. "Lionkit's gone!"

Brambleclaw was trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh. We'll find him I Promise."

Thy sky was growing darker and the wind was so strong is was almost knocking them down.

"Did You look in the medicine den!?" Sorreltail yowled over the wind.

Rainwhisker flattened his ears, and the wind threatened to knock him down so he sunk his claws into the muddy ground.

"Yes." Brackenfur answered.

"I'll go Look for him." Rainwhisker meowed.

"No!" Firestar told him. "No cat is going out in this weather."

"I Have to Find him." Rainwhisker Replied.

The seriousness of his tone must of struck Firestar.

"Fine." He meowed under his breath. "But at ANY sign of danger, return to camp Immediately. Understand?"

"Yes. I Understand." Rainwhisker murmured.

The cats parted letting him through.

Squirrelflight bounded up to him and licked his muzzle.

"Thank you Rainwhisker." She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his whiskers.

Hazelpaw jumped up and followed him.

"Wait for me!" She yowled.

Rainwhisker waited for the gray and white she-cat.

She stared at him.

"I'm coming too."

Rainwhisker's eyes glowed with love for the Former Kittypet.

"Com' on." He murmured, and licked her ear.

Hazelpaw purred deeply and followed Rainwhisker.

They ran, pelts brushing.

Rainwhisker ducked his head and sniffed the ground.

"He went-"

"RAINWHISKER!!!!" Hazelpaw howked and dashed away. "LOOK OUT!!!!!"

Rainwhisker heard a horrifying CRACK and looked up.

A tree branch was falling right towards him.

He tried to move but felt like he was frozen.

The tree branch smashed his head with a sickening thump.

Hazelpaw screamed as she ran over.

"Rainwhisker," She wailed. "Oh my Rainwhisker, My Warrior."

Rainwhisker moaned.

"Hold still, I'll get Leafpool." Hazelpaw told him.

"No..." Rainwhisker Whispered. "I Already can hear Starclan whispering to me... Calling me."

"No!" Hazelpaw begged. "Don't say that!"

"But it's true." Rainwhisker mewed.

"You CAN'T Leave me." Hazelpaw cried.

"I Love you." Rainwhisker murmured, His vision going black.

"I Love you too." Hazelpaw choked. "That's why you can't leave. I Want to be with you forever."

"I'll wait for you." Rainwhisker whispered, his heart beating slower and slower.

"Please don't. I Want you to be happy." Hazelpaw said as if that would make him spring to life.

"Goodbye, My Love. I Will Wait forever..." He sighed, and his heart beat no more.

Hazelpaw wailed and cried her heart out.

"Please don't wait for me. Please be happy..." She whispered in his fur. "Please..."


	2. Starting Over Again

OKAY!!!! SORRY FOR SPACING IT OUT LAST TIME, BUT IT MAKES IT EASIER TO READ FOR ME:)

Disclaimer- I OWN WARRIORS! BOW DOWN TO ME!!!! Okay, I DO NOT own Warriors. :)

Rainpaw opened his eyes.

Icepaw leaped on her brother, while Foxpaw grabbed Rainpaw's tail.

"Get off!" He squealed and rolled around.

Icepaw pranced away, her white tail held high.

Rainpaw shook himself and walked away, mumbling.

He started to walk over to the freshkill pile

Greenpaw walked by, and shoved Rainpaw over.

"Halfclan." He spat in his ear.

Rainpaw bristled.

Rabbitpaw sneered.

"I Feel sorry for you two." She mewed to Icepaw and Foxpaw, twitching her tabby tail. "Having to have an Adopted brother like Rainpaw."

Icepaw gasped.

Rainpaw lowered his head.

"So what If I'm Shadowclan and Thunderclan." He growled. "I'll be as loyal as possible. More then You'll ever be."

Robinpaw licked her chocolate fur.

"I Doubt it." She hissed.

Rainpaw walked away, his head full of dark thoughts.

Short yes. SORRIES!!!


	3. Late Allegiances!

Allegiances

Thunderclan:

Leader- Firestar

Deputy- Brambleclaw

Medicine cat- Leafpool and Jayfeather

Warriors:

Sorreltail

Graystripe

Spiderleg

Nettlefoot- Pure black she-cat. Bad temper.

Brackenfur

Millie

Sandstorm

Squirrelflight

Berrynose

Hollysand

Lionfire

Honeyclaw

Hazelpelt

Mousetail

Ashfur

Brightheart

Brook

Stormfur

Cloudtail

Whitewing

Birchfall

Dustpelt

Ferncloud

Thornclaw

Poppyfur

Swallowclaw- Orange and Black tom.

Goldenrain- Golden she-cat with Amber eyes.

Queens- Daisy- Mother of Sparkkit, Longkit and Thunderkit.

Apprentices-

Rabbitpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with Green eyes.

Robinpaw- Chocolate colored she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Greenpaw- White tom with a tan muzzle and tan flicks on his pelt. Has dazzling green eyes.

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Icepaw- White she-cat.

Foxpaw- Red tom.

Kits-

Sparkkit- Cream and black she-kit with long legs.

Thunderkit- Black tom with Yellow eyes.

Longkit- Cream tabby she-cat with really long claws and tail.

Elders-

Mousefur

Longtail.

Shadowclan:

Leader- Russetstar

Deputy- Owltalons

Medicine cat- Littlecloud and Faintpaw- Orange tabby she-cat with a black muzzle.

Warriors-

Venomtooth- Thin gray tom, Father of Rainpaw.

Edit your post:

Shadowclan: Leader- Russetstar Deputy- Owltalons Medicine cat- Littlecloud and Faintpaw- Orange tabby she-cat with a black muzzle. Warriors- Venomtooth- Thin gray tom, Father of Rainpaw.

Windclan:

Leader- Ashstar

Deputy- Crowfeather

Medicine cat- Kestrelstorm

Apprentices-

Sandpaw- Tan tabby she-cat with pale orange eyes.

Oceanpaw: Tan tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Queens-

Shadowflight- Black she-cat with one orange eye and one blue eye. Mother of Flightkit.

Kits-

Flightkit- Black she cat with Ice blue eyes.

Riverclan- Leopardstar

Deputy- Hawkfrost- Father of Tigerkit and Skykit

Medicine cat- Mothwing and Willowfang

Queens- Dawnflight- Tabby she cat with black underbelly and bright yellow/amber eyes. Mother of Tigerkit and Skykit.

Kits-

Tigerkit- Tabby and white tom with large paws, Amber eyes, and long tabby claws. Looks more like Tigerstar then Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw.

Skykit- Black tom with Ice blue eyes like his father.

WHEW!! Faints That was long! XD Like it?????? R&R Peoples!


End file.
